DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The specific aim of this competitive renewal application is to continue a structured short-term cancer-related research experiences program at Louisiana State University Medical Center (LSUMC) in New Orleans for students in the health sciences. The ultimate goal is to increase the number of health professionals, especially those from underrepresented minorities, who will pursue research careers in cancer etiology, prevention, or management. The promotion of research on cancer is important in Louisiana since cancer mortality rates are excessive in the state. For the last nine years, the Short Research Experiences Program has provided opportunities for medical, undergraduate, and high school students to participate in cancer-related research under the supervision of clinical and research scientists. In this renewal, the following activities are proposed: Increase the number of NCI-funded student assistantships to twenty from the current number of eighteen due to increased interest from highly qualified students. Recruit and select students from underrepresented minorities and specifically from local universities with a predominantly African-American enrollment. Continue to include educational and enrichment components in the program, such as seminars on cancer-related topics, attendance at tumor board conferences, visits to a General Clinical Research Center, and formal presentations by students to mentors, peers, and guests. Continue to track participating students to identify academic paths and career choices via electronic communications. Formative and summative evaluations of the above components will be conducted throughout the proposed five-year period. A summative evaluation of the grant from its inception will be completed in order to assess the influence of short research experiences on the career choices of the past participants. Additionally, the impact of early exposure to research will be determined for the high school students. The continuation of the Short Research Experiences at LSUMC, based on our past success, will expand research and educational opportunities for students in healthcare and contribute to cancer control, a major health problem in the state.